<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Away by GoodNomNom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596320">Run Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNomNom/pseuds/GoodNomNom'>GoodNomNom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Specified - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthro, Backstory, Lions, Other, Tribe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNomNom/pseuds/GoodNomNom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Implied abuse, Referenced blood/bruises, Suicidal Thoughts</p>
<p>This is the breaking point for Dijmon, when things finally came crumbling upon him all at once. He'd just lost his best friend, and now was only more so the chief's punching bag. This event is one of the many that lead up to the bodyguard running away from the tyrannical chief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will not be visiting the city after what you have pulled today, Morani." That was the last thing Ashanti said to Dijmon as she peeled out of the Royal Hut followed by her entire guard, Her plan was to converse with the near-feral pride of lions whom called the middle of the savanna home, as well as a meeting with multiple tribes in the city. <br/>
<br/>
.:Hours Before:.<br/>
<br/>
Near the start of the day, Ashanti and Dijmon did their rounds, It was something they did so as to make sure there were no unwanted visitors, possible ambushes of feral or rebel groups. As they walked along the perimeter, Ashanti in her own world speaking with another bigger lion she seemed to favor, Dijmon had picked up the sound of commotion somewhere off to the side. His attention had turned towards the sound as he heard a familiar voice, elderly and disgruntled. The warrior's curiosity and worry had gotten the better of him which caused him to veer off from Ashanti's side, it was his job to make sure there was order, right? Ashanti hadn't noticed.<br/>
<br/>
Two of Ashanti's second-largest warriors stood towering over an elderly white lion, "Your fowl mouth spreads nothing but lies and slander, Our chief was a fool to let you live. But of course, that doesn't mean we can't have our fun." Every word had a low growl underlying the tone, his hand had been gripping the robes of the elder while a claw remains placed close to the scars, even slightly digging in. Dropping him back flat on his feet which allowed for the other lion to snatch the cane from the elder's hands, "I bet you don't even need this cane! Defend yourself, Fight back! Take a swing!" this lion's voice was more high pitched but still followed by growls, As he spoke he reeled back and hit the elder directly in the back of the knees sending him falling to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
It was at this time Dijmon in a blind reaction intervened, he ran over and practically slammed himself into the first lion, His pupils had gone to mere slits as he had slipped into a trance fueled by anger. This started a minor fight which soon ended in both of the warriors stalking off, presumably to find Ashanti. Dijmon was left with a few good scratches, a large and dark bruise had begun to form on his left bicep. Once the red-toned lion had returned to a sound mind, he panicked and helped this old lion to his feet. After guiding him back to his home, he made sure the man was okay before heading back towards where he had left Ashanti. As he passed by the Royal hut he had been grabbed by the left forearm, claws dug into his skin and he had soon found himself violently thrown in front of the chief's throne. Holding the deep scratches on his arm Dijmon looked up to the throne to seen Ashanti sitting like a villain in a movie, "I was told you beat up on two of my best guards, who do you think you are?!" She had started off calm until the end of her sentence, standing up she grabbed him by the throat and digging her claws into the flesh much like the person who had dragged him in. Dijmon had already begun to tear up for he knew exactly what was coming, "I-I... They were hurting baba an-" He was immediately interrupted as the woman got in his face, "Hold your tongue! You have no place, you are not to touch any of your comrades! Should this happen again you will end up like Bomani, perhaps even worse." She hissed and threw him towards a wall, claws tearing the skin on his throat. With Dijmon vulnerable on the floor, she kicked him in the ribs, harsh enough to almost immediately form a bruise on his left side<br/>
<br/>
"Hakuna zaidi...-!" Dijmon sobbed, it had been a solid thirty minutes of nonstop torment by the chief, his body was shaking, covered in bruises and scratches, one of his eyes even beginning to blacken. Ashanti spat in his general direction, "Know your place. Do not pull this again." The lioness then walked towards her door, doing a motion to her guards, "You will not be visiting the city after what you have pulled today, Morani." With that she was gone, this left Dijmon to think, he had sat up in the farthest corner of the hut, his arms resting on his lap and his face to the door. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to run away. Be it in life or death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>